


5 Times Tails Acted His Age Plus 1 Time He Didn't

by Lucifurs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Family, Friendship, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifurs/pseuds/Lucifurs
Summary: Tails, despite being only 8, doesn't always act like a kid. In fact, as he got older, it happened less and less. The kid was a genius, and often spent a lot of time working on planes or other inventions rather than doing kid-things. But there were still times when he was seen acting his age, even if rare.Here's 5 times Tails acted his age + 1 time he didn't!
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	1. Snow Pounces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! It's been a while haha, I've been working on something secret!! >:3c  
> Here's something quick I decided to write today, I'll probably be adding more to this at some point since it's supposed to have 6 chapters!  
> As always, I don't own the characters!  
> Also, the age varies from chapter to chapter, but it doesn't actually matter much! In this one, I was thinking of them at the ages 6 and 13.

Tails, despite being a kid, doesn't always act like a kid. In fact, as he got a little older, it happened less and less. The kid was a genius, and often spent a lot of time working on planes or other inventions rather than doing kid-things and spending his days like a child should. Not that Sonic could talk; having been fighting Eggman since he was 10, but even the hedgehog knew when to chill out and often spent a lot of time having fun. Tails instead spent most of the day cooped up in his workshop, building things that no other child could possibly think of. There were still times Sonic saw him acting his age, though, even if rare. 

At one point, the hedgehog and fox duo were traversing over a very quiet, snowy zone. It was quite cold, but the sun was out, just enough to warm them as they trudged on, following Eggman's trail. After moving up a hill that was a bit icy and hard to climb, it seemed the lower valley in front of them on the other side was filled with deep, fluffy snow. 

The deeper parts of the snow made Sonic wary; there could be a badnik ready to pop out at them- but so far, none of the bots they'd seen had utilized such a thing, mostly popping out of rocks or thin snow-covered dirt rather than big snow piles themselves.

Tails seemed strangely happy upon seeing the deeper snow, which was not in many places they'd walked so far, likely due to the sun melting it. There was mostly just a thin layer of snow everywhere. "Look, Sonic! That's fresh deep snow," Just as he prepared to jump into the snow, Sonic warned him. 

"Careful Tails, I think there might be a bot or two in that deep snow." 

Tails flicked an ear and looked back at him, and grinned. "I don't think so, they haven't been in any deeper snow so far, and I don't think Eggman would have calculated the weather far enough ahead to know when the snow would be deep enough to hide one. Plus, it's all fresh anyway, like I said. If he tried to hide anything, it would have left a mark."

"Oh, yeah? He's done crazier things to make a trap, though." Sonic replied, trying not to think too hard on the details of what the younger said. 

The kit pressed one foot down into the deeper spot, allowing it to come up to his knee. "I think I'd be able to hear them anyway!" 

"Why is that?" Sonic stepped in after him, a little more cautious yet. 

It was a little strange(but welcome) to see the uplifting mood from the fox, who had been more than a bit down this time around since just earlier, Eggman had successfully dragged the Tornado down through a projectile hitting it's engine. 

Though Tails had managed to pull the plane safely down to the land, they were forced to leave it there for the moment to chase after Eggman and his latest schemes. Which was another attempt at collecting the chaos emeralds, and likely something bigger as well. Tails loved taking care of the Tornado, and to see it in such rough shape definitely put him in a more sour mood so far.

The twin-tail swiveled his ears around separately, not answering, and then swiveled like a chameleon's eyes when they see their prey. He crouched down slightly into the deep snow, sticking his tongue out. Sonic smiled, realizing from experience that Tails was going to pounce forward. 

Just as expected, he sprung up, quite high, tails swirling together. When coming down, he went face first, into the deeper snow, effectively leaving his legs and tails up in the air. 

Sonic couldn't help it when he barked out a laugh. The sight was actually surprising; though he'd seen Tails pounce before, on himself and others, he hadn't seen the kit land like that, stuck in the snow. 

With a little bit of struggling, and tails flailing in effort, he pulled himself back out, ears swiveling and he seemed a little confused. "Strange, I thought there was something here." Sonic laughed some more, amused. It was nice to see the kid act like, well, a kid, once in a while. "What'd you think was down there?" 

Smiling, Tails replied. "I dunno, I thought I heard something under the snow. Like a squirrel, or something." 

"You can hear things under that?" 

"Yeah!" With that, Tails shifted back down into the snow, and instead of getting stuck, he effectively went completely under, though the movement of the snow made him look something like a mole digging a tunnel.

Sonic took a few steps forward into the deeper snow after the snow-digging fox. "You trying to be a mole, little buddy?"

Instead of giving a reply, the tunnel shifted in direction, turning around and heading towards Sonic quickly, and then Tails launched straight out and at him. 

Hindered by the deep snow, Sonic only managed to stumble back with a "Woah!" when he got a face full of orange and white fox fur. Tails grabbed onto him, and they both fell back into the snow with a shout. Sonic was thankful now for it being there, because otherwise the fall may have hurt his tail or quills from the way they'd landed.

Tails giggled pressing Sonic down further into the snow as he shifted further down, off Sonic's face and more on the hedgehog's stomach instead. His tails twirled behind him playfully. "Got you!" 

"Well you better move before _I_ get _you!_ " Thinking quick, Sonic reached out to snatch the kit's sides, a tickle attack that the kit recognized as he squeaked in alarm, just barely dodging the older's hands and taking another dive into the snow.

"You'll have to catch me!" He yipped as he began tunneling again with a laugh. Tails could have easily begun flying, but might have already reasoned that there was no high point to land on to be safe from Sonic, so going under the snow was probably a safer bet.

Taking the challenge, Sonic began revving up in place, and taking off right through the snow. It was a little harder to do than normal, but when you're the fastest thing alive, anything's possible. 

Tails peeked up through the snow just in time to see the hedgehog racing towards him, and yelped, obviously thinking the other would be more hindered by the snow. "Wait, that's not fair!"

"All's fair, little bro!" The speedster responded with a grin, coming just close enough that he could lunge out. The fox dived under the snow just in time, and seemed to go into a deep enough area that Sonic wasn't able to grab him right away, as the snow crashed after the quick escapee, effectively cutting off his tunnel from where he'd entered back in. 

Sonic stood still, then, watching the snow. They'd moved into a deeper part in the few seconds of chase, and it seemed that Tails was able to dig through the snow without it being too obvious on the surface. 

Abruptly, with a cry, Tails came bursting out of the snow behind him, throwing snow everywhere and landing on Sonic once more. With luck, or maybe practice, he managed to not land on the hedgehog's quills, and instead wiggled into the space between his shoulder blades. "Got you again!" 

Sonic reached behind him in an instant, trying to grab at the fluffy opponent. "Why, you!" He replied in a playful tone. It seemed Tails was up to playing right now, which was fine- he'd rather that than staying sad over the plane which would be fixed later. "Come here, you little mole!" 

"Mole?" Tails giggled, masterfully dodging the prying hands trying to grab him by shifting between the quills on the older's back. "I'm a fox, Sonic!"

"But you sure look like one digging in the snow like that," Sonic teased, finally managing to grab a handful of the vulpine's fur. The owner yipped, and held tight, but eventually gave way and fell off of the hedgehog's back, back into the snow. Sonic's grip slipped from the odd angle, and let the kit escape once more. 

Turning around to look at him, Sonic was just in time to see the kit spring up and once again land head first into the snow a little ways away, shoes kicking the air. Sonic snorted, and shifted through the snow fast enough that he grabbed one of the kit's feet and pulled him back up out of the snow. 

Big blue eyes looked up at him, shocked. Sonic stared back, for a moment, and then they both deflated into laughter. "Alright, alright," Sonic spoke, dropping the kit down onto his back. "Let's keep moving! I bet there's gonna be another emerald here soon, I can feel it!" He decided that it was enough play for now, otherwise Eggman would get to the emerald before they did, and take it for himself.

"Okay, Sonic!" Mood lifted by his own doing, the kit bounced happily over the deep snow and onwards in the direction they were heading. Sonic raced after him, overtaking to lead, sending snow flying everywhere.


	2. Tail Chasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 after an entire CENTURY!
> 
> Honestly, I'm not sure if this is actually in character at all. But I did see some fanart of something similar happening with Tails, so I wanted to write about it! Hopefully they're not too out of character, haha  
> This was, as seemingly per usual for me, written in about two days very quickly, so there may be some mistakes
> 
> For this one, I was thinking the ages beings 7 and 14 respectively.

It was a sunny day, warm and inviting, when Sonic caught Tails doing something absolutely _adorable,_ and completely childish. It was fully welcomed, given that the fox had recently taken to a life of being independent, and tried to act more and more like an adult; despite being only 7 now.

Tails had stayed in that day, while Sonic took a nice long run around the zones, taking in all he could from the nice day out.

While Sonic ran, the two-tail decided to stay in, and worked in his workshop. Mumbling something about needing to do some upgrades to a new plane design.

He had probably erased and re-written new instructions, new schematics, and the like about 7 or 8 times now. Yet, the blueprints never turned out to make sense, and the fox became quickly frustrated with it. What was he doing wrong?

Finally sick of it, he moved the blueprint to the side and grabbed a new sheet of paper to re-plan. Maybe if he just re-started it over, his calculations would be able to make better sense and he'd be able to figure out what was wrong. Usually, it didn't take him this long to figure out why it was not working out like this.

However, frustrated as he was, the fox had no one to turn to for help on it. Sonic had no knowledge for these things, and maybe sometimes he helped in simple ways, but this certainly wasn't something he'd be able to understand; it was specifically the math part of his calculations that weren't coming out to what he knew should be right. Sonic could do math, but he probably lacked the patience or experience for something like this, so Tails was left to figure it out on his own.

Another few papers and about 3 hours later, Tails finally crumpled up the last one he was working on with an aggravated growl. He slumped over the desk, and let his chin rest on the table, before turning so that his cheek was resting on it and his gaze focused on nothing in particular towards the side of the table and the floor. Puffing out a breath that essentially sounded like a _'I've given up'_ tone, he let his thoughts quiet down.

His eyes lazily roamed the room for a few minutes, which was quiet and warm, rays of sunlight filtering in from the window. But then, something caught his eye. He wasn't sure what came over him then, maybe boredom, or just wishing to do something else, but he found himself eyeing one of his own tails, which swished around to the side of the chair he was sitting in.

By all means, it would be good a way to pass time, Tails supposed. Since he wasn't particularly making his tail does this at the moment; he did have control over the two fluffy appendages, but a lot of the time it seemed more like they had minds of their own.

They often moved and swayed to match his emotions more than they did what he wanted them to do. Maybe something left over from when he was a toddler and didn't entirely control them at the time; still learning. It was something that Sonic always noted gave away what he was feeling.

He kept watching the fur move through the air, back in forth in a slight agitation that proved he was more than a little upset over not being able to come up with a solution for the blueprints he had been working on.

A little closer... His tail tip flicked just close enough, as if teasing. He moved his own hand out to swat at it half-heartedly.

He missed it, and the tail got away, flicking back behind him. A moment later, it reappeared in his vision, and he moved to grab it again.

This somehow spiraled into an actual game for him- too bored and unwilling to get back to what he was doing. This continued, until he moved the wrong way and his other tail got a little too squished against the back of his chair- which only made him wince, pause, and move to the floor instead.

This provided a much easier time for turning and attempting to trap the end of the appendage under his hand against the floor, and also allowed his second tail to join in. He yipped a little at catching the fluffy tip of one against the floor, until he moved to the side more than he should have, and it slipped free from his grasp.

Letting out a playful growl that was barely audible, he scrambled after it, and circled himself. When thinking about it later on, he'd consider this whole thing entirely embarrassing and stupid. But right now, it was pretty fun! Even if it served no purpose; he could easily grab his own tails without this struggle, it was just... fun to chase something.

Eventually the kit managed to snag the tail officially, grabbing closer to the middle rather than the fur at the end."Gotcha," He couldn't help letting out a quiet laugh, the short burst of silliness with chasing his own appendages lifting his mood.

It was at this point, that a certain dark azure colored hedgehog made himself known by also chuckling quietly, "Nice catch."

Caught off-guard and surprised, Tails squeaked, fur rising as he whipped around to look at the doorway of the workshop, where Sonic leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Wh-when'd you get here?" Tails said, completely embarrassed, frozen in place.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe a few minutes ago," Sonic said, grin sticking to his face and amusement oozing from him. "I was going to ask if you wanted to get some food. What were you doing, bud?"

At this point, the kit looked back at his hands, realizing he hadn't moved his hand away from his tail and was clutching it hard, so he opened his hand almost mechanically, and let his tail whip back behind him to wave in a flustered motion with the other. "I- uh, nothing!"

This elicited another chuckle from the hedgehog, who obviously already knew what he had been doing, and likely had watched the whole thing.

"It's okay to chase your tails, Tails," He responded happily, with a tone difference between the word and the name, and shifted against the doorframe. "You don't have to work all the time in here, you can have fun too."

Tails shifted his gaze down, puffed fur slowly calming from the sudden appearance of an older brother. "Yeah, I know," Tails said quietly, still a little embarrassed.

Sonic moved over to him now, and offered a hand, which Tails took to stand up from his place on the ground. His namesakes flicked back and forth behind him, and Sonic's gaze went to them. "I'd chase my tail too if it were as poofy as yours are, they're just giant pillows!" He moved closer, to reach over and grab one of the fluffy appendages, which twitched in his grasp.

This brought out a giggle from Tails, who after moment pulled his tail from Sonic's gasp. Sonic began to move towards the way into the house, causing the fox to follow after naturally; just as he does so on missions. "You already do chase your tail sometimes," Tails teased.

"What? Me? I've never done that in my life!" Sonic spoke in obvious fake indignation as the two exited the workshop. He was right, though- the older had done it once before, in an attempt to make the vulpine laugh when he was much younger. It was probably more surprising that Tails had remembered it happening more than it was that Sonic had done something like that.

"If you want to talk technicality, every time you spindash you're basically chasing your tail," Tails continued.

"Ha, you know what; that's true! Meaning, it's okay that you do it too!" Sonic said in an attempt to reassure in some way as he led the way straight to the kitchen.

It wasn't often that the fox acted like a kid, so Sonic was going to do all he could to encourage the action. As well as keep note of the incident, too, since walking in to see a little fox kit chasing his own tail was adorable. Who was he to stop his little buddy from doing it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the abrupt ending, I wasn't actually sure how to properly end this scene! oops  
> I may come back and edit this later to be better, but who knows  
> Oh, and if anyone has any ideas of what Tails could be doing in future chapters feel free to suggest ideas! I have some stuff in mind but I'm not too certain about it as of yet
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too horrible haha  
> Anyways, that's all for now! Hope you liked it!


End file.
